


Karma is a bitch

by TheBananaDoctor



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo anatomy(Destiny), I don't know how to tag this, Karma is a literal bitch, M/M, Mild Kink, Robot Sex, Shaxx is secretly a huge fluff boy, Smut, This ship was born thanks to the exo dance emote, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: Karma-13 is a surprisingly needy Exo, who has a long list of kinks and this is just one of them.





	Karma is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crack ship turned into an actual one in my friend and my canon world. Anyhow, this is my first Destiny fic and a first properly finished fic in general in a long time, so I hope it is enjoyable. I was a little experimental with the Exo anatomy and left Shaxx's appearance ambiguous for a reason.
> 
> The first line was from a smut prompt list on tumblr, so thank you for that!  
> https://thotantics.tumblr.com/post/180343103749/50-smut-prompts-ive-been-compiling-this-little
> 
> Now I've rambled on enough, time for the action to begin! Have fun! ;D

“I’m your Master and you’ll do as I say,” the former Iron Lord commanded in a serious tone before cracking into a giggle no one would expect the bear of a man was capable of doing. “Did I do it right?”

A disappointed groan escaped the Exo to express his frustration.

“You’re supposed to keep up the role,” the red plated Exo explained standing slightly apart from the other Titan.

“Oh Karma, dear, that isn’t as easy as it might seem for me to perform like this,” Shaxx protested and raised his hands on the Exo’s shoulders.

“You have the title and all, yet you can’t take me under your service and order me around like you own me,” Karma imitated a huff the best way an Exo could with no lungs.

“I don’t condone slav-..” the taller man was cut off by hands sliding down his backside.

“You don’t have to.. This is just play,” Karma specified closing the distance between the two Titans. “Assert your dominance over me, please my Lord,” he added getting a twitch of hands as a response. This wasn’t the first time Shaxx had heard that plea and it wasn’t the first time he would be doing so. More like he did so for his job as the Crucible Handler, but as much as he loved his job, he liked to keep it apart from his private life.

“Karma..” he sighed, about to give in to the offer as suggestive fingers explored his butt through the more or less tight cottony pants.

“Please be my Master.. Punish me.” The latter plea caught him off guard. It had become really apparent that the Exo wasn’t afraid or even embarrassed to share his kinks from day one the two of them began their more intimate relationship. However, this was rather new for him. “I’ve done horrible things, my Lord,” Karma continued and Shaxx finally fully gave in.

“And what might those have been?” he brought one hand on the Exo’s face plates and stroked the plate resembling a cheekbone with his thumb. A sly expression showed itself on the mechanical face in realization.

“I may have cheated.”

“What? In what wa-”

“In the Crucible,” Karma’s optics burned bright orange through the iconic helmet to meet the eyes he could only guess where around there. Shaxx went completely silent for longer than he was supposed to. The Human was trying to determine whether this was an actual fact or just something made up to provoke him. “Oh, what are you going to do with me now. I’ve been so bad,” the Exo pushed closer bringing his other hand up again to stroke the back of the armor.

This time Shaxx protested. He separated the two of them to an arms length apart. Karma had to let go of the larger Titan. Confusion took place on his face as he tried to read the expression under Shaxx’s helmet.

“Are you serious?” no more flirty tone and so Karma got the gist of the way their intimate moment was sliding towards.

“Really? You seriously think I would do that? Ugh, call me a Hunter next, will ya,” Karma didn’t look pleased at all. “What a way to ruin the mood.” And just like that the Exo was ready to leave but his companion’s grip kept him in place. Karma looked up to meet a gaze from under the helmet.

“You.. You deserve a proper punishment for fooling around with a serious topic,” Shaxx took a more fluid turn at the end of the sentence. Karma couldn’t help but snort at the sudden change of heart about the role play. “Hey, shush, this is serious! I will make sure you leave the Crucible out of this for good,” the bigger Titan tightened his grip of the metallic shoulders, making the other groan in slight pain.

“Oh, break me, my Lord. Break me again and again,” the Exo wanted to move closer but he couldn’t under the heavy grip of his partner. They were both still in full armor, which would have to go before they could fully begin their endeavor.

“Call your Ghost to remove your armor,” Shaxx hadn’t still quite got the ordering tone right but Karma didn’t care about such details as long as it was happening. He did as he was told and a small neon lighted frame appeared next to him.

“Nova, transmatt my gear away, will ya. Leave the body suit though,” Karma glanced playfully at Shaxx during his latter instruction. He couldn’t possibly give the Human the full pleasure of his naked body just yet and more importantly, the order was only for armor.

“Oh this again,” his Ghost didn’t sound surprised at all. Nova seemed to roll its one eye and shake its frame in disappointment, but only a brief moment later the armor was gone and the Ghost with it.

“Relax. This isn’t our first rodeo. Just think of this as a Crucible match. Take the most harsh tone you ever have and embrace it. Imagine me doing dumb things out there. Losing points on stupid mistakes I could’ve prevented from happening with ease,” Karma delivered with a twisted smile on his mechanical lips. “Imagine I suck at everything, deliberately. Imagine me not listening to your words and running to my death time and time again.”

Shaxx stood still for a moment thinking of all the ridiculous scenes the Exo was just planting in his mind. His body certainly started to heat up as he thought of the disobedience, even though he’d never experienced it with this specific Titan. He broke the stillness by shoving the Exo to meet the ground.

“You won’t disobey me nor will you break the rules in my game and this will be your private lesson on that. You won’t be leaving before I’m satisfied with your behavior!” the certain sturdy voice was nearing the real deal but for some reason Shaxx couldn’t quite shout at his partner no matter what. Part of him still wanted to be gentle with the Exo currently struggling on the floor.

“Oh, my Lord, I’m afraid my capacity to learn new things is very limited. You’ll have to be very thorough,” Karma whined from the floor.

“So be it,” Shaxx agreed to the cryptic message between the words. He stepped closer to gently kick the red frame on the floor towards the bed. Karma rolled right next to one side of the bed and landed with a loud thud making him groan once again. The Exo wanted to play the helpless victim so he did his best to look scared as he pulled himself onto the bed using only his arms in doing so. While his partner was occupied getting in position, the Human had gotten rid of his armor as well, leaving the helmet on to keep teasing the other.

Karma had barely gotten on the bed when he felt a warm hand touch his back and slide down his robotic spine leaving him whining with static in his voice. The Exo had turned his sensors on a higher sensitivity just for this occasion and it seemed to do the work just perfectly. His frame wasn’t that small either, in fact, it was a perfect frame for a Titan. Tall, bulky and sturdy. And it made moving the other around a lot harder for Shaxx than a smaller target would. As he was still standing at the edge of the bed, his other hand gathered the Exo’s hands and pulled them behind his back, as if he were arresting the other. Forcing the steaming body to stand on his knees, back still turned at the Crucible Handler. Karma happened to glance back at his companion.

“My Lord, will the helmet go?” he asked with an innocent tone that would’ve fooled anyone who wasn’t aware of the mischievous implications behind it. Shaxx brought his head to lay on the Exo’s shoulder.

“This is not your place to pry. If you want to call yourself a Guardian, you’d better keep your mouth shut!” he answered and pulled his head back, moving his free hand on the mouth plates. Karma started to bite back at the bare hand. In no time however, the strong fingers slipped into the small space that was the inside of an Exo’s mouth. Shaxx began his exploration to find the voicebox that made all the noises possible. The first moan vibrated through the narrow space now filled with organic fingers. “I like this. The only noises I accept from here on are the ones that don’t contain words,” the Human had clearly gotten way more into the higher rank role he just minutes earlier was so reluctant to take.

When Shaxx finally pushed far enough, he could feel the surface of the voicebox, a rough ball that felt like the tip of a karaoke microphone. Another moan escaped the Exo as he stroked the ball with slow motions. He could feel the inside of his mouth get significantly hotter than before. With a couple of more strokes he left Karma’s mouth alone. The face plates resembling lips remained opened even after the fingers were no longer inside his mouth. Suddenly, Shaxx pushed the startled frame further on the bed and climbed in after him.

Karma landed on his side but was quickly spun around to lay on his back as Shaxx took his position on top. For a moment they laid there studying each other like it was their first time all over again, until a faint ‘fuck it’ escaped Shaxx’s mouth. He removed his helmet and reached to carefully leave it on a nightstand. Now the only thing separating their naked bodies were the skintight yet flexible bodysuits.

Karma leaned his head slightly to one side, making an invitation for the other to bite in. A small smile escaped the seriousness of Shaxx’s face and he couldn’t say no to this. The larger Titan slowly made contact with the exposed wiring of the Exo’s neck and bit into them. He moved down from the jawline to the collarbone of the Exo variety with kisses and small bites mixed in all the while Karma struggled to keep his voice down. At the same time his hands were busy lowering the zipper on the Exo’s bodysuit. He moved the top of the cloth slowly to expose more of the red and golden plating. His mechanical companion huffed on each contact his lips made with any part of the slowly heating body. Shaxx felt the metallic hands climb up his thighs and make their way onto his back.

Soon the whole upper body of the Exo was bare however, and Shaxx sat up to admire his work. Karma’s optics glared at him, somehow so expressive with need. Shaxx makes the effort to relieve himself of the top half equally and in all the haze the Exo chuckled at the sight. The cold hands reached for the muscles keeping the human body tight and for a moment they traced the edges of all the bumps created by either bone or muscle before heading down rather quickly. Despite the shivers such a light cold touch gave him, Shaxx was faster with his reflexes as he grabbed the intruding hands in his.

“You haven’t gotten the permission yet, Guardian,” Shaxx decided to move the Exo’s arms way up above his head, where the bigger Titan kept them out of his way, until he realized that he needed his own hand. “Stay still,” he ordered as he moved himself down on the Exo’s heating frame pulling the suit off completely. A brief stillness in the Crucible Handler’s part prompted Karma to explain.

“I’m wearing the full package. For you, my Lord, only for you,” he stated before he was met with a tight disapproving stare.

“Your disobedience stuns me, Guardian. When I say no talking, I mean it,” Shaxx made his point with one quick stroke up the Exo’s length. It made Karma’s back arch backwards by the sudden harsh touch. He was struggling to find words but Shaxx was satisfied with the results, so he tried it again with little less strength and velocity this time. The Exo calmed down and instead a moan escaped his mouth with the slightest hint of static in the back of it. Shaxx wasn’t that familiar with the Exo equipment to know what ‘full package’ meant, other than what he saw right in front of him, but he wanted to try out this supposedly new thing in all the ways possible.

Shaxx released his own erection from the suit and immediately he felt the Exo’s knee poking him. The sensation kept him on the spot for a short while before he shook his head to get back to his consciousness and pushed the knee over to his side. He moved his hand around the rear of his partner to feel the smoother, more flexible areas of the otherwise hard and metallic frame. During his expedition, he found the usual hole that didn’t seem too different and dugg couple of his fingers in to feel it, setting another wave of moans and static to exit the Exo’s voicebox. He could see the still free metallic hands doing their best to stay up, grasping for the sheets beneath. For both of their sake Shaxx felt the merciful thing to be moving onto the next phase in their campaign. Karma’s noises lifted him higher and higher and the commanding spirit was fading to his usual gentle self by the minute.

With one quick movement he slipped his fingers out and his rock hard cock in. They both let out the loudest groans which were hopefully not loud enough to reach the hall. Karma’s legs curled on Shaxx’s hips as he thrusted in and out with a slow rhythm at first. The hands desperately shook behind Karma’s head but he couldn’t help but bring them behind his companion’s neck to draw him closer. For once, Shaxx didn’t refuse and his warm lips met the still slightly chilly face plates of a lips on the Exo’s face. Their kisses were sloppy and Shaxx diverted his kisses on Karma’s cheeks where the lights flickered as he was trying to keep his voice under control.

Eventually their pace quickened and Shaxx found his hand teasing the Exo’s tip making an ungodly amount of static and moans escape the small voicebox. He was truly afraid at some point that he’d break the thing if he went on any harder. Even though the Exo had given him his consent on the breaking part Shaxx wasn’t about to give his partner any more pain but all the pleasure he possibly could instead. Karma’s hands were tightening against his shoulder blades for a good grip meaning that the metallic Titan was near his edge. Shaxx could easily feel himself nearing the climax as well.

Karma was shaking under him, all his seams rattling together when plates hit one another. One more thrust and a hand sliding upwards on his almost organic feeling silicone member brought the Exo into a halt. A moan turned into a small whine as the lung-less being was somehow out of breath. His optics flickered in ecstasy as he tried to focus on his partners face. Shaxx’s rapidly increasing panting made it clear to the Exo that he was nearly there as well. With a loud moan he came into the soft insides of Karma, rocking a few slower thrusts in just to be sure.

For a moment, they stayed connected, Shaxx taking in lost air and Karma recovering his focus. Soon Shaxx pulled out looking at the mess he’d made in there but Karma brought his hands to cup the other Titan’t face and to move his gaze back on the Exo’s face.

“Don’t worry.. It’s your bed,” the romantic gesture turned into a devious statement in a blink of an eye. Shaxx rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned down to plant one kiss on the Exo’s plating before slipping next to his lover, taking him into his embrace.

“I think that’s enough of bossing you around for one week..” the Crucible Handler confessed while twirling his fingers across the corners of the Exo’s chest plates.

“You think so, my Lord,” a weak yet satisfied smile on Karma’s face tried for the mischief but failed.

“Yes. I’d much rather not force you to do anything, even when it’s consensual,” he answered leaning his head against the Exo’s head.

“You’d better not have any matches to oversee for the rest of the day..” Karma shifted onto his side placing one leg over Shaxx’s legs in a motion to keep him put no matter what.

“You’re in luck, my dear,” the man smiled, his gaze locked to the ceiling for a moment too long, “Karma..” he called to get his attention after a pause, “We should probably go to shower and change the sheets regardless.”

“Few more minutes…” the Exo whined hugging his partner tighter.

“Fine,” he closed his eye with a smile.


End file.
